She's Mine
by xambrosebustn
Summary: Everyone knows it's more than a 'schoolboy' crush expect Amy herself; Can Corey over come his feelings in order for Amy to take his advice and leave Wade for good? [Rated M to be on the safe side, sorry for the bad summary guys!]


_Okay okay, I know it's been awhile since I've written or updated, but I'm now back. I had wrote this one awhile back but guess what?! My writers block came back and it stopped for awhile, but I came back to it... sorry if it seemed abit rushed. Please read and leave a review, I want to know what you guys think of it (:_

* * *

><p><em>Note: I only own Amy; don't own any other names… don't own; don't sue.<em>

Corey sighed, running his hands through his hair & sighed; this wasn't just some silly little school-boy crush he had, it was so much more than that, he had fallen in love her. Over the past few months he had fallen in love with his best female friend Amy, at the beginning it was just a little crush but the more time he had spent with her the more he felt himself falling head over heels for her. He wanted to have her, but there was one little problem, she was already in a relationship with Wade Barrett, who Corey hated and Wade hated him only because Corey was a threat to him. Corey was too deep in thought when his phone went off, no doubt it was Amy wanting to confide in him, her and Wade were going through a rough patch. Corey often wished that she would just leave him; she was far too good to be with someone like Wade who was a cocky asshole who thought he was better than anyone else, his phone kept ringing and he was trying hard to ignore; he thought that the less time he spent with Amy these feelings would go away; however though he soon gave into temptation when she rang for the fourth time.

'Amy?'

'Graves; I really need to see you, but we can't do it here' Amy whispered, not wanting Barrett to hear, because if he did all hell would be set loose.

'Usual place, 10 minutes?' Corey asked

'Yeah' Amy replied; hanging up

Corey sighed, she must of really needed to speak to him; surely she would have known about his feelings for her; after-all anyone could see them or she know about them and just ignored them…

**Xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Corey sat waiting in his car, he had been waiting for 10 minutes, he gave a little chuckle; Amy was no good at time keeping. Another five minutes past and he saw a car pull up, it was then he got out

'I began to think you weren't coming' 'Corey replied

'Sorry' Amy replied, trying not to let out a giggle

'So what is it you want to talk to me about?' Corey asked

'I'm just going to cut to the chase Corey' Amy sighed 'you know how Wade & I have been going through a rough patch?' Corey nodded 'well I'm actually thinking of breaking up with him' Amy sighed

'_Good now you can leave that asshole and be with me_' Corey thought, 'Amy, you can't do that, you two are engaged!' Corey replied, not wanting to say what he was thinking;

'I know' Amy sighed, 'but this times he's being the biggest jerk'

'Maybe it's something to do with work?' Corey asked

'No it isn't' Amy replied 'He's trying to stop me from doing things, that's why I snuck out to see you' Amy confessed

'Well if he's being like that then you need to get rid of him, you've already been in a relationship like that' Corey replied '_**AND you need to get rid of him**_' Corey added sternly

'I know' Amy sighed, 'he knows what I've been through and yet he still continues to control me'

'Then leave me, you can come live with me' Corey replied

'Now that would really piss him off' Amy said, as she was wondering what to have

'I know' Corey chuckled 'why do you think I said it for?' Corey then added

'He'd hurt you Corey and you know it' Amy replied

'Buuu…' Corey said before getting cut off

'But nothing' Amy sighed 'he'd kill you and kill you some more'

'So what are you having?' Corey asked, changing the subject' as he saw the waitress coming over

'What can I get you guys?' The waitress asked

'I'll just have the cheeseburger with chips please with a coke' Amy replied

'And I'll have the same' Corey replied

'Alright' the waitress replied and left so she could get the orders done

'Amy look' Corey said 'You're my friend and I'm giving you advice, you need to leave him before it's way too late, I could be saying goodbye to you in a body bag and I'm not letting that happen to you, so you need to get out while you can' Corey pleaded

**Xoxox**

It was a few hours until Amy got back home, she was only supposed to be gone for less than 30 minutes while Wade was out somewhere, doing whatever he was doing

'Amy?' Wade said walking into the hallway 'where the bloody hell have you been, I've been worried'

'I went out for a drive, you got a problem with that?' Amy said

'Yes' Wade replied 'Because you didn't just go out for a drive did you? You went and met with Corey didn't you? Wade hissed

'I may of bumped into him yes' Amy replied

'BUMPED?' Wade asked 'There was no bumping' Wade hissed 'You & I had a deal and you wonder why I can't trust you!' Wade yelled

'Wade please don't' Amy pleaded, she knew that Wade was going to scream and shout so she just stood there and took whatever shit he was throwing at her.


End file.
